


Might Have Been

by TanaNari



Category: Price - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Romance, Titjob, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanaNari/pseuds/TanaNari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon possible encounter with Zach and Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Have Been

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be over?" I don't know why I whispered, we were the only ones here.

Zach smiled and stood on his toes to kiss my forehead. "What's Mom gonna do, ground me from being a hero again?" He ran his finger through my blonde hair and down my back. Shivers ran up my spine. "Last time she tried, I jumped out of a third story window and ran into a burning high-rise. I'd do it all over again for you."

I couldn't help but smile. Zach was a goof, but he always knew how to make me feel better. "How'd last night's patrol go? You didn't talk about it at lunch." I pushed up against him, pressing my breasts into his side. I still couldn't believe I was dating a super hero.

"So boring that I actually finished my homework." His hand slid further down my back, stopping at my belt line. His fingers traced along it, rubbing the bit of exposed skin. I could tell he wanted to go further, but he never pushed the issue, making him the only guy I dated ever that didn't try to pressure me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue ran along my lips, as if seeking permission. I parted my lips, brushing my tongue along his as it entered my mouth. He was also the best kisser; not that he started that way, but we had a lot of practice. It had been a couple weeks since we got to be alone, and I forgot how good it was. I couldn't help myself, I pressed harder against him.

It wasn't until he broke the kiss that I realized I was moaning.

His light hazel eyes gazed into mine. "Wow, what's gotten into you today? Not that I'm complaining."

I felt my face warming. "I just missed you." I left out the part where I was also ovulating, I was always horny at this point. I rubbed against him, suppressing another moan from the feel of my chest rubbing on his.

"I missed you, too." He pushed back against me, and I felt his hard-on pushing against my pussy through his jeans and my skirt. He rubbed back and forth for a second or two before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. He probably hoped I didn't notice. "Actually, I have something to show you."

I followed him to his room, where he was already pulling something off the top of his computer desk. "I was going to save it for Christmas, but you know how impatient I am." He handed the slender box over to me.

I smiled my best as I accepted. I already knew it had to be a necklace just from the shape. "You didn't have to get me anything." I held the box just in front of my breasts, giving Zach permission to look down my shirt. A bit of extra thanks for the gift. 

I took my time unwrapping, then pulled the slender chain out of the box. It was finer than most jewelry, a beautiful mesh bib. It had to cost quite a bit. I set the box aside and held the necklace up to my chest. "It's beautiful. How does it look on me?" I didn't need the answer, but I liked his eyes on me; it was a thrill to know he wanted me so much.

"You could make anything look good."

"Flatterer." I still knew it was true; I was beautiful and had every right to be proud of my body. I set the necklace down on the desk.

I moved close to Zach, just barely allowing my breasts to touch his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

His eyes widened, a blend of lust and fear crossed his face. "No!" Poor Zach, he just does not know how to deal with women. The youthful face and mussy brown hair could really work for him if he was more confident. I started lowering myself to my knees in front of him. "I mean, you're beautiful, but you don't have to do anything, it's just a-"

He stopped when my breasts passed over his crotch. I looked up at him. "I want to." I knew the effect I had on men, I couldn't do anything about it and I couldn't stop it, so I may as well use it to my advantage. 

I slid my hands up his shirt, exposing his stomach. Then he pulled his shirt off for me. I stopped to appreciate his body for a moment; he didn't have much by way of abs, but the pecs and arms could only be called sculpted. My already wet pussy tingled in anticipation.

I kissed his stomach, starting just above the belly button. He put his hands on my head, playing with my hair and making it clear he wanted. I cooperated slowly, letting him guide me down. It must have taken a minute before my mouth got to the hem of his jeans. I pulled them opened them with my teeth. My hands slid down to his hips, slipping the pants and boxers down at the same time.

His cock was right there, inches from my face. I hesitated for a second, wondering if I was ready to give a blowjob. Maybe later. I ran my tongue along the shaft, getting it wet with my saliva. It didn't stand out as unusual; I was relieved it wasn't as big as I feared. Maybe I expected that super powers came with super genitals or something. 

I moved my hands to my shoulder straps, slipping them off and down. The tank I was wearing had its own bra built in. My hard nipples tingled in the cool air. I moved up again. My breasts were large enough to easy cover his entire shaft. He looked down at me in shock.

"I want you to cum between my tits." I knew guys liked stuff like that.

He just moaned as he thrust up against me. I moaned as well; my breasts had always been especially sensitive, and reacted to his hips pushed against them.

His hands came down, joining mine in squeezing my breasts around his cock. "Oh, Cassie." His thrusting sped up as he found a rhythm. "You feel amazing."

I smiled up at him. He didn't look like he'd last much longer. "That's it, baby, fuck my tits. Cum all over them."

"Uh... oohhh..." That was all the warning I got, as his cock started pulsing in its place between my boobs. I felt wetness spreading, most of it being squeezed out and forming in a pool on my cleavage.

I kept rubbing his shaft, looking at the sticky mess he made. I slipped away, rubbing it all over. There was enough to cover my D-cups in his cum and have left over in my fingers. "Is there always so much of it?"

Zach sat down on the edge of his bed. "For me? Yeah. Part of my power. Every time I regenerate, it's back to full health. 'Full' seems to mean 'saving up a load for six months'."

"I have no idea why I find that so hot." I felt my pussy clench; I was about three seconds of frigging myself to an orgasm. "Do you think you're up for seconds?"

Surprise crossed his face. "Yes!" He blushed, which was hilarious considering what we were just doing. "I mean, yeah, just give me a second." He wasn't exaggerating; a copy of himself, now completely naked, appeared on the bed. The old copy vanished in particles of yellows, blues and greens. My breasts tingled as the same happened to the cum he left behind.

Damn. I looked at his still rock hard shaft. It wasn't much bigger than my toy. There's an idea. I looked up at him. "I've changed my mind."

If it wasn't so mean, I'd have laughed at the look of disappointment on his face. "Oh, okay."

I started crawling up his lap, making sure to drag my breasts over his cock. I clenched in anticipation again. "I was thinking instead of fucking my tits, you could fuck me for real."

Disappointment to joy in a blink of an eye. I could get used to this feeling. "Uh, um, I should get some rubbers so-."

I smiled, right where I wanted him. I put my fingers over his mouth. "No need. I have a rule: you can't put it in my pussy or mouth. Anywhere else is fine. My hands, my tits, even my feet if you want." Silently I hoped he didn't, that just didn't sound sexy to me, but I could tolerate it. "But right now, I want it in my ass. And that rule stands until I say otherwise. As long as you never ask me to break it, you can have this." I slapped my butt cheek for emphasis. "Whenever you like. Deal?"

I took my hand off his mouth so he could answer. "You had me at 'tits'." 

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into a passionate kiss. His hard pecs felt wonderful against my breasts, and this time when he brought his hand down my back, he didn't stop until he cupped my ass. I was surprised by a sudden draft, then realized he used his power to just teleport my skirt and panties away. Somehow, that just turned me on even more. His finger started exploring my bare crack.

I broke the kiss. "I want it now." I licked my fingers, getting them nice and wet as I turned around, positioning myself doggy style on Zach's bed. I let him watch as I worked two of my fingers up into my ass, spreading my spit around. "Oh, yes!" I bucked my hips, enjoying a mini-orgasm just from the prepwork. I had never been so hot in my life. "Do it, fuck me!"

I felt the bed shift, and looked over my shoulder to watch Zach position himself. He started entering me slowly, but I was having none of that. I thrust my hips back, sinking his entire length into me in one motion. The pain warred with pleasure, then they joined forces for a mind-shattering orgasm. I collapsed face first into the bed, cumming while Zach kept fucking me from behind.

He didn't last very long, clenching my hips in his hands as he held himself deep inside me. "Cassie! I'm cumming!" 

"Yes! Cum inside me!" I could feel the warmth of his cum spreading through my insides. It wasn't enough to push me over the edge to another orgasm, but I kept rocking against Zach.

Suddenly, I was empty, without even the sensation of him pulling out. By the time I realized what happened, the bed shifted and I was being stretched out again. He used his power so he could do it again. I gasped, pushing back against him. "Yes, keep fucking me!"

I bounced my ass against his hips, each thrust taking him to the hilt. Zach was barely even breathing hard, while I was a gasping wreck. "I'm going to cum again."

I pushed against him, savoring the feel of his cum inside me, then I was empty again. Zach positioned himself again, and I took his cock into my ass for the third time in less than ten minutes. It was almost like a gangbang.

Zach was already picking up speed inside me, clearly not planning to last very long this time either. I reached between my legs and pushed two fingers into my sopping pussy, rubbing my clit with my palm while finding my g-spot with my fingers.

I looked back at him, as best I could with my hair mussed up. "Pull my hair." He didn't ask questions, gripping my hair near my head and pulling my head back. 

I pushed deeper into myself, feeling Zach's cock moving inside me through the wall separating my insides. "I'm... almost... there..." He reached around and grabbed my left tit as he pumped as hard as he could up inside me.

"Don't respawn! Stay inside!" I was lucky to get the words out; Zach was cumming in me for the third time, and it sent me over the edge into what had to be a record setting orgasm. I collapsed against the bed, shaking while he did his best to hold my hips in place.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

That's sweet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Cuddle with me, but don't take it out."

He shifted so we could both lay on the bed, with me as the little spoon. He kissed the back of my neck. "You're amazing, thank you."

I shifted my hips and he slipped out of me. I could feel some of his stuff running down my cheek, and the pain radiating from my hole. It, like the feel of his arms around me and the tender way he held me, only made me feel better. "New rule, we can only do it like that once a week. It's going to take that long for me to walk straight."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find a good photo online that looked like Cassie. Based on the internet, there is no such thing as a natural blonde, let alone one with brown eyes.
> 
> http://media.infinite.xxx/1gw_o.jpg
> 
> But this comes pretty close.


End file.
